


Music and Fireworks

by FennyBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly most of Overwatch, Intoxication, Junkers joined Overwatch, M/M, Possible smut later chapters, Roadhog will be sad, beginning relationship, boombox, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: After a successful mission the members of Overwatch decide to let loose and have a party. Junkrat finds himself more welcome then he expected. In fact the one male is a little too welcoming but Junkrat finds he doesn't mind.





	Music and Fireworks

Lucio's music pounded through the large room as the Brazilian set off a nice beat. The rest of Overwatch were gathered around laughing and joking with each other as they just relaxed. It wasn't often they got some time off but after a successful mission, Morrison, decided the team deserved it and the younger members set to make a party worth remembering. Games and Snacks were provided by D.va. McCree brought the alcohol. Junkrat brought home made fire works and Winston provided the space. 

Some old lab of his apparently but it didn't look like a lab at the moment. A loud explosion went off as Junkrat launched a firework into the sky. As it exploded it flashed a nice yellow then blue before falling down. Laughing people clapped the rat as he giggled. Before he could unleash another one however he was being dragged away quite literally by the old war veteran, Reinhardt. 

"Come my dirty comrad! We must get a picture to cherish this moment!" He said setting Junkrat down next to McCree, Hanzo, Genji and D.va. Behind them Lucio still rocked on although grinned as the camera was taken out. "Okay." Junkrat finally agreed before throwing his arms over both D.va and Hanzo causing them both to cry out in alarm before the picture was taken. Giggling like mad he wasn't surprised when he was shoved off but soon his giggling was joined by a slightly deeper one. 

"Oh man, I can't wait to see your face." McCree laughed walking over to Reinhardt as they went to inspect the picture. Hanzo mumbled something but Junkrat was already up and ready to release another firework. 

"Hey Jamie! Come have a drink with us." McCree said suddenly beside Junkrat. The use of his real name drew his attention and Junkrat looked at him sharply before relaxing. He didn't give many people the right to use his real name but after the last mission he decided that McCree was allowed. Plus the cowboy did it anyway. Just now Junkrat wasn't gonna correct him.

Didn't mean it didn't make him uncomfortable though, "Okay, mate could do with some Amber." Junkrat decided although cast one long look back at the fireworks he had lined up. The night was just starting though and they would look even better when it was dark out. 

With that in mind he followed McCree and Hanzo to a table taking a seat next to Mei and sitting opposite the large Russian woman, Zarya. Unfortunately the woman had brought her... Omnic along causing Junkrat to glare at it before refocusing as McCree handed him a beer. "Ta, mate." Junkrat grinned deciding to ignore the robot. 

Taking a large swing of his drink he let out a soft sigh at the burning yet warm feel in his stomach as he did. He generally didn't like straight beer but this wasn't bad. "Junkrat right?" A female voice asked drawing Junkrat's attention to Mei who was looking up at him. 

"In the flesh!" Junkrat responded grinning at her causing her to shake her head. 

"My name is Mei. I just wanted to say welcome to the team." She said softly holding out her gloved hand. Junkrat accepted it as she shook it kindly before letting go. 

"Thanks!" He agreed. 

Just then something skated next to them as Lucio appeared next to Junkrat. "Junkrat! Come here?" He said quickly getting the attention of the table as they watched. Junkrat just nodded as he leaned closer to Lucio. The man whispered something in his ear that caused Junkrat to madly giggle before nodding. 

"Got the perfect thing mate!" He said before racing off. Lucio just winked at the others before returning to this studio board the song changing drastically as it got more intense. As the song neared its drop most jumped in surprise at the streamer like fire that went off when it did. Quick little bursts of explosion that followed with each sudden, predictable drop. It was amazing and soon everyone was clapping and some even dancing along. 

Junkrat was ecstatic throughout the song leaping to different positions as his chest practically vibrated with the music. Finally it calmed down and switched to something more relaxing. Breathing heavily Junkrat laid down on the ground as he looked up at the sky. It was a surprisingly clear night with the stars blinking happily above him. 

Suddenly something crashed into him as Lucio appeared beside him. "That was off the hook!" The darker male laughed holding out his fist for a fist bump. Quickly Junkrat accepted it bumping the others fist before laughing as Lucio mined the explosion noise. 

"Yeah? Oi never thinked I'd find a use for those bodgy bombs but... that was fun!" Junkrat giggled getting to his feet the same time as Lucio as the man grabbed his hand. 

"I owe you a drink for that performance." Lucio said before skating back closer to the others as he dragged Junkrat to the bar. Surprisingly it was Zenyatta that was running it but Junkrat was too excited to really give the omnic that much mind as Lucio ordered him a strange drink. 

"Sex on the Beach?" Junkrat asked giggling at the name. Lucio just shook his finger at him as the drinks were handed over. Thanking Zenyatta he handed Junkrat the drink. Not wasting anytime Junkrat took a swing of it eyes shooting open in surprise at the slight fruity taste. "This is amber?" He asked. 

"Nah man, its called a girly drink but I love them, woo!" Lucio said pumping his fist as he drank some of his out of a straw. Junkrat just found himself grinning as he found his own straw and took a sip. Licking his lips he followed Lucio as the man ended up at the same table as before. Junkrat's old seat had been taken by D.va but the two found a corner at the other side. 

There was only one seat but Junkrat didn't mind standing. "Guys! That was kick ass!" D.va called out eyes practically shining as she took a drink of her own darker coloured drink. Her voice sounded extremely intoxicated and her face was a deep flush. Next to her they saw Hanzo nod which was enough of an achievement on its own. The man never approved of anything. 

Soon the night went on with even more fireworks and songs as well as a shit ton of alcohol. Finally it was called a night and everyone was ordered back to their rooms. That was thankfully provided by Winston. Junkrat looked around for Hog but couldn't find him causing him confusion. "The big fella? He went to bed earlier on. Sorry forgot to tell you." McCree answered voice slurred but a look of genuine apology on his face as he answered Junkrat's question. 

Junkrat shrugged at that a little disappointed but he figured it made sense. Roadhog wasn't much for large parties like that. "If you are worried about waking him you can crash with me." Lucio suggested coming up beside Junkrat and wrapping his arm around the others shoulders. Junkrat had never slept anywhere without Roadhog before, once he met the bugger that is, at Lucio's hopeful look though he found himself nodding. 

"Okay yeah! Don't want to wake the fat fucker now do I?" He said saying the word fat affectionally. 

Looking up he saw McCree watching them suspiciously but whatever he was thinking he just shrugged it off before waving them goodnight. "Don't do anything I would do!" He called laughing as he disappeared behind a corner. 

Soon the two made it to Lucio's room the first thing Junkrat noticing was the large frog teddie in the centre. "Oooo!" He said bounding over to it as he landed against it and snuggled it. With Junkrat's size it didn't exactly fit him despite its size although Junkrat still liked it. 

"Aw man you getting dirt all over him." Lucio said although he didn't sound angry. Still Junkrat got off of him as he looked over sheepishly. 

"Sorry mate." He said voice slurred as he stumbled at the spot. 

Lucio was silent for a moment before he suddenly had an idea. "Ever been in a hot tub?" He asked with a smirk. 

"A what?" Junkrat asked but Lucio had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him further into the room. Leading him to a closed off patio. Inside was a large steaming bath. Flinching Junkrat slowed. "Acid?" He asked glaring at the water.

"Nope. Mineral water." Lucio said putting his whole arm in as he tested the water. Laughing he nodded before starting to pull off his shirt. Junkrat felt a blush fell across his face before he looked away. Soon however he felt hands pulling at his own shirt. "Come on! You'll love it." Lucio said managing to hook and pull Junkrat's shirt off. 

"Ah alright, alright fuck off mate." Junkrat said shivering in the cold night air as he looked down at his shorts. "I... uh don't have any nickers." He admitted. 

"'S fine. We can just go naked." Lucio said before pulling off his pants. Junkrat didn't really get a good look before the other had already hopped into the tub. A loud sigh escaping him as Lucio lowered himself further into the water. To almost his chin. Although Junkrat wasn't the biggest fan of water he found himself pulling down his shorts as he shuffled out of them. Unhooking his prosthetic arm and then finally his fake leg he awkwardly crawled in next to Lucio who watched him the whole time. 

Junkrat was tensed as he felt the water wash over him. Good hand gripping the side as his eyes squeezed shut. No burning happened and it wasn't uncomfortably cold. Still he held his breath only letting it go with a loud eep when Lucio brushed against him. The DJ's hands wrapped around his waist as Lucio nuzzled against Junkrat's shoulder. "You're funny." He said drunkingly. 

A nervous giggle escaped Junkrat as he leaned closer to Lucio his own good hand wrapping around the others waist as he leaned his head into him. The warmth from the other was nice and helped distract him from the water. Feeling drowsy Junkrat found his eyes closing as he leaned closer against Lucio.

Lucio just let out a hum in response. 

Tonight had been a good night although Lucio wondered briefly what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
